A YGO Christmas
by BlackShadowFlames
Summary: "How the hell am I supposed to work in these conditions?" he muttered angrily to himself. "You'd think being a CEO would mean I at least had a decent plumbing system. Seto has a lot of problems with life, or maybe life just has problems with Seto. And with Christmas around the corner, maybe it's time Seto sorts out a few of those problems. Rating may go up later.


**Hey guys! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story, it will be a multi-chapter job so bear with me and my terrible updating skills please. Constructive criticism welcomed, flames will be put out by a team of highly trained fire-fighters before being crushed and thrown into the sea. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, Yu-Gi-Oh and characters aren't mine, but you knew that already didn't you?**

xxx

Kaiba was stressed. It wasn't easy being a billionaire who practically had to run an entire company singlehandedly as he couldn't trust those morons who worked for him to do the job right. He had just spent the last two hours attending a board meeting about nothing remotely to do with him and he had come back to his office to find the radiator had sprung a leak and there was water everywhere. After wading to his desk to grad his mobile he angrily called his secretary to phone the plumber and get the mess cleaned up.

"How the hell am I supposed to work in these conditions?" he muttered angrily to himself. "You'd think being a CEO would mean I at least had a decent plumbing system.

He collapsed into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was sick of the same routine every day. He missed when Mokuba came to see him, but now his little brother had transferred to a different school and it was too far away for him to travel every day. Hell, the boy hadn't been home for so long, Seto sometimes worried his brother had forgotten about him. He called every now and then but there wasn't really much to talk about. So Seto spent his days going through the same dull routine: Wake up, get ready, go to work, shout at people, receive phone calls, stare at the computer, go home, eat, go to bed. It was as though his body had been running on automatic for the last few months. Seto could accept that maybe he wasn't the easiest person to get along with- this week alone he had fired three people and reduced a work experience student to tears- but he was lonely. It seemed people were only nice to him when they wanted his money or good connections, and when he wouldn't give it to them they would leave him, and so the cycle continued. He had no real friends. Yugi and his friends sometimes asked him if he wanted to go out with them, but he knew this was only out of politeness, and besides, he disliked most of them, especially Tea and her constant ramble about friendship. He had only ever taken them up on their offer once, and that… Well that wasn't exactly the best night of his life.

His phone rang, bringing him out of his reverie. Almost mechanically, he reached out and picked it up.

"Seto Kaiba speaking?"

"Mr Kaiba, sir?"

Kaiba sighed, recognising the voice of his secretary.

"What is it, Rebecca?" he asked.

Rebecca paused. "Sir, I called the plumbing company, and they've said they can't come and fix the leak until the day after tomorrow. They don't work on Christmas day, and they closed early today due to the snowfall."

Shit. It was only Christmas Eve! That explained why most of the staff had been happier this week. How the hell could he have forgotten? Kaiba sighed. And no-one was close enough to him to tell him. This was a new low for him.

"Sir?" Rebecca asked enquiringly. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He frowned and put on a more business-like tone. "Please let the staff know that they may go home now and they can remain there until the twenty-eighth if they wish. Have a good Christmas, Rebecca."

"Sir?" Rebecca sounded surprised at this sudden act of generosity, but Kaiba had already cut the line.

He just couldn't be bothered with the people he called colleagues any more right now. Muttering to himself, he swiftly cleared up his desk, put on his coat, picked up his briefcase and waded out of his flooded office. He walked down the corridor to the elevator and pressed the button to call for it. While he was waiting for it, Kaiba contemplated his feelings on him spending Christmas alone. Sure, it wasn't the first time he'd done it, but he was 26 for Ra's sake, he should be spending it with someone!

The lift pinged and the doors opened, revealing the petite form of Rebecca Hawkins, his secretary.

"Hello, Sir!" she said with a smile. "I'm just going round the departments with the good news then I'm off!"

Kaiba forced a smile as he got in the lift next to her. He pressed the button for the ground floor and waited for the lift doors to close. The silence that followed was broken by Rebecca asking: "So what are you doing over Christmas, sir?" accompanied by a small giggle.

Kaiba forced himself to keep his thin smile in place as he replied, "Oh, probably just working as usual, nothing big planned."

Rebecca turned to him. "You mean you're not spending it with anyone? What about your brother?"

Seto's smile slipped. "No, Ms Hawkins. I'm not spending it with anyone as you so kindly pointed out, and my brother is a long way away and probably not too keen on my company if his radio silence is anything to measure it by."

The lift doors opened at Rebecca's floor, but she didn't get out. Instead, she stood in front of Kaiba and said, "Look, I've been very worried about you lately. It's almost as though you're not really here, and all you do is work. I'm your secretary; I know how many meetings and phone calls you get through every day. So please, do yourself a favour and have some fun before you collapse in a heap on the floor and I have to resuscitate you." With that, she stepped out of the lift and walked away down the corridor.

"And exactly who do you propose I have this fun with?" Kaiba shouted at her retreating back.

"Anyone, Kaiba!" he heard her shout before the lift doors closed and took him down to the ground floor.

Seto fought the urge to swear loudly and opted instead to kick the wall of the elevator, accomplishing nothing but a pain in his big toe. Who the hell was she to say he worked too much? Ra, if it wasn't for him this company would be nothing! It was called KaibaCorp for a reason! He made a mental note to have a word with her when they next met. The lift finally opened on the ground floor, and Kaiba composed himself, striding out across the grand marble foyer, nodding to people as he passed.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Kaiba."

"Thankyou for the break, Sir."

"Goodbye, Sir."

Kaiba kept his face neutral as he passed the fountain in the centre of the foyer, marking the halfway point between the elevators and the exit.

"Happy Holidays, Mr CEO!"

"See you soon, Sir!"

Kaiba's face twitched as he heard the happiness in his employees voices, but he managed to make it to the door without doing anything drastic that he may come to regret later. Without a backwards glance, he passed through the door and made it outside.

The snow was falling slowly, covering the pavement and the trees with a fine smattering of white. The roads were quiet at this time of night, Kaibas watch read 8:30pm, and the only vehicle in sight was Kaiba's own limo waiting to take him back to his lonely mansion for the night.

Seto paused for a moment to admire the last fading glimmers of the sunset on the snow- annoyance momentarily forgotten- before trudging towards his ride, making a track in the fresh snow between the building and the road. Opening the door of the limo, he threw his briefcase on the seat and climbed in.

"Home, Sir?" his chauffer asked politely, looking at him in the rear mirror quizzically.

"Yeah, whatever," Seto muttered. To be honest he wished he could have said another address, but there wasn't really another address to give. He lay back on the deluxe seat and closed his eyes, resigning himself to working in his study at his mansion. At Christmas. By himself. The whole ordeal had made Seto a bit pissed off. "Can we hurry this up a but please?" he snapped at the chauffer, even though he had no desire to get home early.

"Of course, sir. My apologies." The chauffer reddened slightly at Kaiba's tone but he set off through the winding streets of Domino towards their destination. Kaiba closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat, trying not to think about the thrilling evening ahead of him. However, they had barely been going ten minutes before the limo began to shudder a bit, and a couple of minutes later the engine died completely. Kaiba groaned. He knew what that meant. Of all nights, they had to break down on Christmas- goddam- Eve. Typical. He heard the driver swear under his breath before clearing his throat nervously.

"Um, Sir…" he began.

Resigned, the CEO opened one eye and glared at the incompetent excuse for a driver.

"The engine appears to have… Um… Broken down… We can't go any f-further…" he stuttered.

Deciding one eye wasn't enough for the current situation, Kaiba opened his other eye and fixed the man with his ice blue stare. He had just about had it with people in general today.

"Don't bother coming back to KaibaCorp again please, you're fired. Speak to my secretary and she will give you a reference. Now kindly get the hell out of my sight while I figure out where I am and how to get home. If I see you again you will NOT enjoy it."

The man looked at him as though he'd just received a death sentence and was about to protest, but the brunette merely upped the intensity of the glare and without another word he scrambled out of the car and ran off into the darkness, leaving a very pissed off Seto in a useless limo in the middle of Who- Knew- Where, Domino, Japan, The World.

"Screw my life," he thought angrily before grabbing his briefcase and hauling himself out of the limo. Looking around, he could see that he was on the outskirts of a housing district that seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. It was snowing harder now, if he didn't hurry up and get his bearings he would end up being snowed out of his own mansion.

Thinking his best bet would be to knock on one of the houses in the area and ask for directions, he walked up to the nearest house that had squares of light at the windows and rapped smartly on the door three times. When nobody answered straight away, he knocked again, his mood worsening every passing second. He was about to give up and turned to leave when he heard the door opening behind him and a rectangle of light was thrown onto the snow around him.

"Kaiba?"

Kaiba froze. He knew that voice. He wished he didn't. Unwilling to turn around, he remained stock still, an irrational part of him hoping the door would close again.

"Hey, Kaiba!"

No such luck.

Seto turned round and his eyes were met with tri-coloured spikes, innocent purple eyes and the smiling face of non other than Yugi Muoto.

He sighed. Well this was the cherry on top of this massive disaster wasn't it.

"Yugi." He nodded curtly at the small boy. "I was just leaving." He turned to go, hoping his rival would just let it lie.

Again, no such luck.

"Come on, Kaiba. What are you doing? People don't randomly turn up at someone's house and then say they're leaving literally two seconds later!" Yugi leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "What gives?"

The CEO turned around again. "Look Yugi, I'm sorry for disturbing you and stuff, but my limo has broken down, I have no idea how the hell to get home, I just fired my driver, I had no idea this was your house, I'm going to be alone at Christmas and my office sprung a leak. I'm not exactly the best company right now so will you either give me directions to my part of Domino or let me leave?" Kaiba was practically hyperventilating by the time he had finished reeling things off, and Yugi's eyebrows had got higher on his forehead the more he heard.

Just as the brunette had finished ranting, a voice called Yugi's name from further inside the house, shortly followed by the sound of footsteps. Kaiba groaned, as a second later, he found himself looking at Yami Yugi. Yugi was still processing Kaiba's rant, and Yami just stood there slightly resembling a goldfish.

"I'll just be going now," the CEO stated, breaking the yami and hikari out of their trances.

"Whoa, hold on a second, Seto!" Yugi said, turning to Yami and whispering into his ear.

Kaiba stood impatiently, tapping his foot to show how much he didn't want to be here right now. He caught a couple of words Yugi was saying to Yami, something about Christmas and perhaps Joey. Great, the Brooklyn idiot was probably here too.

A second later the two boys moved apart and Yugi said, "Kaiba, you said you would be alone at Christmas, right?"

Seto nodded in annoyance.

"And your limo has broken down?"

Nod.

"And it's snowing pretty hard."

Seto merely raised an eyebrow in sarcasm.

Yugi looked at Yami, who nodded slightly. "Then it's settled! Kaiba, will you come and spend Christmas with us? Please?"

Seto looked at the eager look on the boy's face to the neutral expression on Yami's features. He sighed, still remembering the events that had transpired last time he agreed to hang out with them.

"Who's 'us'?" he asked warily.

"Everyone!" Yugi squeaked happily. "The whole gang is spending Christmas here this year!"

"And you're sure they won't mind?" he questioned, throwing caution to the winds.

"Of course not!" Yugi replied. "I'm sure they'll be more than happy to see you, Seto!"

"Some more than others I would imagine," Yami smirked quietly, earning him a stern look from Yugi.

"Please?" the smaller boy implored.

Seto sighed again. He supposed it was better than being stuck out in the cold for half the night, and besides, if he had enough to drink it could even be fun.

"Fine," he nodded, hoping to Ra he wouldn't regret it later.

"Yay!" Yugi exclaimed, and with that he pulled Kaiba into his house out of the cold. "Guys, guys! Guess who's here!" he shouted down the hall.

"Who?" replied a voice with a distinct Brooklyn accent.

"Seto Kaiba!" Yugi announced, pulling the reluctant CEO into the living room of the house.

Seto looked at the people surrounding him. This was going to be one hell of an interesting Christmas.

Xxx

**Oh I do love my cliff hangers… Next chapter will be up when I have time to write it, but I do have an idea as to how it's going to go, though if you have any good suggestions I may try and incorporate them into the story. What DID happen last time Seto went out with them, eh? **

**Quick note, the characters ages are a bit varied here, I mean Rebecca is old enough to have a good job, and I've not decided how old Yugi, Yami etc. are going to be yet. **

**Rating may go up soon, you have been warned. Review? **


End file.
